jscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
John Meyers
John Meyers is born as Johnathan Maxwell Meyers. He is a successful soccer player. Along with his success, he gained considerable success as a street musician as a violinist playing the Stradivarius and private caterer. He is currently married to Aurore Bellerose. Appearance Even when at his peak, John is quite short, but it did not bother him. He also has light blue eyes with black hair. After a certain incident is when his left eye changed to amber. He is regularly seen wearing nice clothing. Personality John has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He is able to control his teammates. He has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates, former and present, and has utter faith in their abilities. However John also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. John also views his power and skill as absolute and grows violent when anybody opposes what he says. John also will not tolerate anyone that opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner, stating that only those who serve him can look him in the eye are his teammates, while others who oppose him should know their place. John also stated that his orders are absolute and he will use force to make others submit to them. He does have a kinder side to him, but there were a few days when displays that side of his. History John is born to a successful family. Due to their hours is when he plays soccer to relief himself of his worries. Overtime during his younger years was when he received a Stradivarius. It was during his fifth birthday, which he received from an anonymous person. Even his parents were surprised that he received a violin for a birthday present. Shortly after receiving it is when his life turned upside down. There were a few people who wanted to have that violin of his, which he didn't bother to give to them. It was quite surprising that he actually likes playing it. During his junior high school years is when his mother died. This of course hurt him. One day when he was asleep was when his left eye changed color from light blue to an amber eye color. He was bestowed with a vast amount of ocular powers although it is only his left eye. It did surprise the people around him, but it didn't bother him at all. By high school was when his life practically turned upside down now that there would be another person living in his houeshold. It was a girl and John received an update regarding the situation. He talked to his father about it. He clearly did not respond particularly well regarding the situation that the two would be in, but they could tolerate it. The girl who would be living together with him introduced herself as Aurore Bellerose and would be attending his high school. Her parents pulled a couple of strings just so she could receive an education in the US. It clearly did not bother him, but he did show her around. She commended on his French. Since he was so fluent in French was when the two started communicating in French. It didn't seem to bother him speaking French. During her birthday is when she goes back to Paris to celebrate her birthday. She also invited John and his father, Richard in advance. When he went to Paris was when he also brings his Stradivarius in advance. He is very advanced for a boy of his age. Not only he played the Stradivarius, but he also played the piano with the addition of recreating a few works, which the guests liked. As for the senior dance was when the two danced together. She commended him on his dancing skills. More or less, she was referring to his ballroom dancing skills. After graduating from high school was when he got accepted in UCLA. He also took the time to join the school soccer team. In the end, he became a successful soccer player as well as marrying to Aurore Bellerose. He received her parents' approval due to his excellent performance at both the Stradivarius and piano. Skills and abilites John's eyes are capable of observing every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent's next move. His eyes can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's actions, sabotaging whatever tactics the opponent tries to execute. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." Ocular Powers Enhanced vision, night vision, infrared vision and panoramic vision Electric Manipulation He has the power to create and manipulate electiricty. Relationships Richard Meyers He has a certain amount of respect for his father. It is the same for the latter. He also respects his son's talent regarding art. Whenever he doesn't have work is when the two would go fishing together. Janice Freeman-Meyers During the time she was alive was when the two went to a few cooking classes together. He also respects her due to her skill regarding cooking. He clearly inherited her talent regarding art. Aurore Bellerose Ever since the two started living together is when the two spend their time hanging out. He often at times help her out regarding the homework that she was given. The two regularly speaks in French. Aside from it, the two have meals together and play chess together with her losing. She knows full well that she can't beat him when it comes to chess because he is regularly ahead at all times. Likewise, she also listens to his Stradivarius playing. His playing is just too good. Trivia *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 145 lbs *Eye color: left-amber, right-dark blue *Date of birth: 5/7/1963 *Household members: father, mother (deceased) *Favorite subject: world history *Best subject: all *Worst subject: n/a *Favorite color: red *Favorite food: n/a *Favorite music: classical *Alternative job: world history professor *Hobbies: reading a book, playing the Stradivarius, listening to music, knitting, calligraphy, playing chess, woodworking and sculpting *John plays chess solo or with an opponent *He is an excellent cook